


Teenagers Beware

by Whovian1997



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40s, 40s steve bucky, 40s stucky, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian1997/pseuds/Whovian1997
Summary: Fic written inspired by this post:https://littleturtle95.tumblr.com/post/187856491144/please-somebody-turn-this-into-a-fic-but-insteadSteve gets handed a book with a page about how to watch out for his homosexual friends, but can it help him find out the truth?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Teenagers Beware

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if it seems a little quick, I'm still getting used to writing longer fics, maybe one day i'll come back to this and improve it!
> 
> ALSO Full apologies, I was dared to put the word "chesticles" into this fic by my friend, it's not a word I go around saying all the time, I promise!! hahahha on that note, enjoy the fic!

“You know miss, we really don’t need this-“ Steve starts to say while his teacher gave him a book with a page marked out titled “TEENAGERS BEWARE OF THE “FRIEND” OF YOUR OWN SEX…”

Steve cringes at the title… he wouldn’t openly admit it but he had recently realised that he wasn’t completely straight so was trying to cover it up, but of course, being the dutiful kid, he just smiles and takes it.

“You need to keep your eye out, Mr Rogers.” Replies Mrs. Brooke the health teacher. “These people are sly and will do anything to try and convert impressionable young men”.

Steve’s smile faltered at this. Convert? It’s not a religion. But of course, once again, he just smiles and walks away. His heart tightens at hearing those words. Steve slowly leaves and walks through the corridors thinking about how in just a couple of months he’ll turn 18 and be out of school, out of the orphanage and will be able to start his life.

It’s at this moment that Bucky comes up to Steve leaning against a locker. He’s wearing a dark grey polo shirt a little bit too tight so it grips his biceps just enough so you can see his muscles straining the fabric, and the buttons are undone just enough so you can see the start of his collar bone… Steve smiles because it reminded him how Bucky always refers to it as his ‘chesticles’, carefully named in the third grade for reasons unknown.

“Um, Rogers? You listening bud?” Bucky asks with a slight smirk on his face as he realised his friend was totally not paying attention.

“OH – um yeah sorry, just got this weird book from Mrs. Brooke just now...” Steve replies and hands Bucky the book and opens it on the bookmarked page.

“Teenagers, beware of the “friend” of your own sex… hmm well isn’t that just some happy reading?” Bucky replies throwing the book back to Steve. Steve could have sworn he saw Bucky’s face drop a bit when he read that but… no, it must have been the lighting.

“Hey, me and the girls were thinking about going out for dinner tonight if you wanna join?” Bucky asks casually, the offer makes Steve’s heart leap, he loves hanging out with the girls, they're his best friends and he loves the excuse to hang out with Bucky for longer after school.

After science, Bucky dragged Steve over to Peggy and Angie who were sitting under a tree waiting for them.

“Hey girls!” Bucky waves while walking in front of Steve. He takes a glance at Peggy. Peggy moved over to the US at the beginning of the year from England and Angie, Steve and Bucky were the first people she met. She’s the type of girl Steve could see himself dating and settling down with, her brains and her humour attracted him to her the most, but he knew something was missing and she was too sweet of a girl to lie to about his feelings.

When they got to the diner Bucky spun around with that movie star smirk and announced that he’d be paying for dinner, his treat. The girls smiled at this and thanked him, but Steve was taken aback.

“Bucky, that’s too much! Let me pay for me and Peggy at least”, the two of them had always gotten along so well, he could see her being a perfect girlfriend, but there’s something… someone standing in the way of him having feelings for her more than friendship.

“Nope! I got extra pay this week so want to spend it by treating my best friends, now is that too much of a request?” He said with a wink as he spun off to walk between the girls, throwing his arms around them. Bucky is the sweetest guy, sometimes Steve can’t believe he’s real…

Hang on, that sounds familiar "too good to be true"… Steve just shakes his head and continues walking into the restaurant.

The girls chose a little booth in the corner, Peggy sat on one side, and Angie the other, so that they were facing each other. Steve slid beside Peggy and Bucky said he was going to go and change the song on the jukebox. 

The girls looked at each other before looking at Steve grinning.

“What are you looking at? Have I got something on my face??” Steve worries, turning red at the thought of talking to Bucky for so long with something weird on his face. 

The girls looked at each other again before Angie blurts out, “You like him don’t you?” She grinned but lent back as Peggy took a soft swipe. 

“Hey Martinelli, let’s try and work on your subtle nature yeah?” Peggy smiles. It’s such a soft smile… it makes you wonder if she and Angie are more than friends. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Steve starts turning red, it’s getting hot in the booth and he desperately wants to get out and leave, but he also wants to know what the girls mean by it all. 

“It’s okay Steve,” Peggy says softly while smiling, she reaches across the table to hold Angie’s hand, who smiles back at her. 

“We can see the way you look at him, it’s the same way Angie and I look at each other…”

“Oh… Oh!” Steve falters. So Angie and Peggy are secretly dating… it makes sense now… Steve looks at them with new eyes and wonders how he couldn’t spot it in the first place

“So...." Angie Asks eagerly, "What are you going to do about it?” Boy, she really seems to be into this.

“I mean, nothing! Bucky isn’t like me, he likes girls, you know how he always has one on his arm… anyway, I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship.” The thought makes Steve sad. He hasn’t spoken to anyone else about his feelings about Bucky, and while it’s a weight off his shoulders it also reinforces that it would never work.

Whatever Angie and Peggy were going to say to that was stopped because Bucky came back at that time so they settled for giving each other a look. Why do girls always do that?? Have conversations with their eyes that he can never translate.

The rest of the evening went so well, Steve thinks about how lucky he is to have friends such as these and how he wouldn’t change anything for the world, even if that means not telling Bucky how he really feels. That’s okay, he can be his friend.

When they dropped the girls off at their houses, Steve and Bucky walked around the streets of Brooklyn in silence, but that comfortable kind of silence that feels warm and light.

“You know I love the girls, but I do love these walks with you Stevie” Bucky says walking along with his hands in his pockets looking up at the night sky. 

“Hanging out with you makes the world slow down, I wish it could be just us more often” he jokes as he bumps his shoulder into Steve.

“Hah, yeah same here” Steve replies. The night is so nice and quiet, you could almost say romantic with the streetlights on low.

“Y’know I was thinking”, Bucky stops and turns to Steve. “When we finish school we should find a little place together to rent! Doesn’t have to be anything lush, I just think I get along with you most, and we both want to stay in Brooklyn so…” he trails off.

Steve could swear that Bucky blushed a little but his head was tilted down as he was inspecting his shoes on the floor. Is he… nervous?

“Of course! I was wondering how I was going to afford rent after moving out, it’s a while away, but maybe we can start looking soon!” Steve was feeling excited, looking towards the future was fun when Bucky was involved.

Bucky looked up at Steve with the biggest grin he’s seen. They carried on walking and was talking about all the ways they would end up decorating, and who’s going to cook what. This is the kind of future Steve wants, a life with Bucky.

When Steve gets back to his dorm, he’s still thinking about the way he saw Bucky blush and look nervous. Bucky never gets nervous… unless… He runs back to his bed and gets out the book ‘warning’ of the signs their friend is gay… maybe this will come useful after all…


End file.
